HetaMail: World Conference Singapore
by Daebak Fai
Summary: An email from OC!Singapore to the World informing them about the next World Conference hosted at her place sparks an avalanche of discussions, involving firecrackers, smuggling, and VODKAAAAAAA Rated T for minor swearing.


**To:** World [190+ recipients]

**From:** Vanda Lee

**Re:** World Conference Next Week

Dear fellow nations,

As you all know, I am hosting next week's World Conference (xx/xx/xxxx). Please read the following rules and _adhere_ to them during the World Conference.

No weapons

i.e. Frying pans, food made by a certain nation I would prefer not to name, guns, knives, et cetera.

No bribing/terrorising the citizens

YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRIBE THEM IN ORDER FOR YOU TO BRING WEAPONS/ALCOHOL IN. OR TERRORISE THEM.

No alcohol

I will not have inebriated nations running amok! This is a World Conference, not a party!

Firecrackers are banned in Singapore.

You know who you are.

No acts of public indecency/immodesty.

Failure to comply with these rules during your three-day-stay will result in _severe repercussions._

If you have any inquiries, send me an email.

If you are unsure on what is a weapon, ask me.

The document enclosed is the list of topics that shall be discussed during the conference. Do familiarise yourself with them.

Regards,

Vanda Lee

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Francis Bonnefoy

**From:** Arthur Kirkland

**Re:** HA

This is going to be a lovely conference, don't you think? We might actually get something done this time!

England

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Arthur Kirkland

**From:** Francis Bonnefoy

**Re:** Re: HA

I hate all of your colonies.

France

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Francis Bonnefoy

**From:** Matthew Williams

**Re:** Why?

Papa,

I know I'm a British colony now...but I was French at first! Why do you hate me? I thought you were my papa...

-Canada

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Arthur Kirkland

**From:** Francis Bonnefoy

**Re:** Re: Re: HA

Except Matthieu.

France

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Francis Bonnefoy

**From:** Michelle Bonnefoy

**Re:** What?

YOU HATE ME?! I WAS FRENCH TOO!

Seychelles

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Arthur Kirkland

**From:** Francis Bonnefoy:

**Re:** Re: Re: Re: HA

And Seychelles.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Matthew Williams, Michelle Bonnefoy

**From:** Francis Bonnefoy

**Re:** How?

Matthieu, Michelle, how did you read my mail? My software is supposed to be one of the best! (At least, that's what _Amerique_ said...)

France

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Francis Bonnefoy

**From:** Matthew Williams

**Cc:** Michelle Bonnefoy

**Re:** Re: How?

Papa,

I think your software went on strike.

-Canada

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Francis Bonnefoy

**From:** Michelle Bonnefoy

**Cc:** Matthew Williams

**Re:** Re: How?

Canada is a good hacker. :)

Seychelles

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Vanda Lee

**From:** Chun Li Xiao

**Re: **Re: World Conference Next Week

SG,

I hate you.

Hong Kong

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Chun Li Xiao

**From: **Vanda Lee

**Re:** Re: Re: World Conference Next Week

HK,

Trust me, it's mutual. Also, remember 1862? This is payback.

Singapore

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Vanda Lee

**From:** Chun Li Xiao

**Re: **Re: Re: Re: World Conference Next Week

It was one time...

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Chun Li Xiao

**From: **Vanda Lee

**Re:** Re: Re: Re: Re: World Conference Next Week

YOU BURNT OFF HALF MY HAIR.

AND MY EYEBROWS.

I LOOKED LIKE ENGLAND DURING HIS PUNK STAGE FOR WEEKS.

I HAVE A RIGHT TO BAN THOSE THINGS.

Also, _severe repercussions._

Singapore

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Vanda Lee

**From:** Chun Li Xiao

**Re: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:World Conference Next Week

What? You'll, like, fine me?

Pfft.

Hong Kong

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Chun Li Xiao

**From: **Vanda Lee

**Re:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: World Conference Next Week

I'll lock you into a room full of durians. Or tie you to the top of the Merlion when it rains. It is monsoon season now, you know?

Regards

Singapore

* * *

><p>So I debated quite a bit on Michelle's last name. It was either Kirkland or Bonnefoy as I simply couldn't find any other last name for her (if anyone has one then please inform me) so I went with Bonnefoy as as she said, she was french at first.<p>

1862: nothing between Singapore and Hong Kong happened at the time I just chose a random year...

Well hi guys I'm not dead but I somehow got sucked into another fandom called Hetalia and simply can't work up the urge to finish the rest of my (abandoned) fanfics (sorry.). Thus, I start another one which is unlikely to be continued! Such logic. I know. That's all for now, I guess. I'll try to put up a profile on Singapore on my profile soon. She's slowly forming in my head. I'll write another chapter if I have the time. If.

Press this button?

l

l

\/


End file.
